federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Wolfe CP
Marcus Wolfe is the former Captain of the USS Fenrir and The Guide of Bajor. In his role as Guide, he was often called upon to advise the Emissary of the Prophets. The most important of those decisions would result in much personal suffering for Marcus. He managed to reconnect with his family when they moved back to Bajor and has recently remarried his second wife. Marcus works at the University of Bajor as a Professor of Bajoran History and Religion. Background Information "We went to high school together. One of my friends started dating one of her friends. Then we met." It wasn't exactly romantic Imzadi stuff. "Then we got married and had a kid and I never got rid of her. Miss her now she's gone though. Couldn't stand her half the time she was alive and now she's gone and I wish she wasn't. Life's like that." ''(How his parents met as explained by Marcus, Sr.). *NOTE: During the introduction of Marcus in 2371, he was referenced as being 1/8 Betazed, but this was later changed to 1/4. Personal Life Amanda Owens (2363-2367): Marcus met his ex-fiance while serving on the USS Fenrir and were engaged for some time. Amanda transferred to a different ship in order to advance her career in early 2367. Not long after, Amanda's ship was involved in the horrible defeat of a fleet of 40 Federation starships that engaed the Borg at Wolf 359. The Fenrir had not been able to get to the battle in time. Although Amanda fortunately survived the battle, she and Marcus had very different reactions to its aftermath. He felt more than ever that he wanted to be close to her, and even offered to transfer to her ship or even resign his commission if it would help. She became more convinced that she wanted to go farther in Starfleet. The two ended their engagement, and not long afterwards, Amanda had a few intimate encounters with the Fenrir's captain, Walt Rainer while they were all at the same Starbase. This caused a rift between Marcus and his captain, and he began looking for a transfer, which ultimately led to his move to DS9. Siomane Tara (2387-2390): Marcus met his ex-lover while she was on Deep Space Nine. After an impromptu 'how to eat a burger' session they became friends. At the time, Tara was married but it became more apparent she wasn't happy. Convinced he could show her the fairy tale she wanted, they became closer and closer until an affair was started. When her husband found out they separated and then eventually annulled their marriage. Her relationship with Marcus continued until he realized his continued feelings for Katal were stronger. Proposing to his ex-wife, she accepted and he broke things off with Tara. Their relationship was strained until mid-2389 when they started an affair but it soon ended in February, 2390 after Tara became tired of being the other woman. Current Spouse(s) Katal T'Kassus Marcus met his second wife, Katal Wolfe, after he had transferred from the USS Fenrir to DS9. Katal formed a bond to him almost right away, however Marcus' eyes were elsewhere. While he continued to court Jadzia Dax, Katal pined for him on the side, though always remained his friend. Sticking together throughout the war and Jadzia's eventual death, the couple finally got together and married. Marcus proposed to her after receiving a vision from the Prophets of an alternate timeline in which Voyager never returned home, the Borg devastated Earth, and while Marcus and Katal married, the marriage was devoid of passion due to Marcus trying to suppress painful emotions by taking up Vulcan logic. When the vision ended, he felt like he had been granted a second chance and proposed on the spot. This marriage was short lived, however as Katal soon came to believe she had never her husband's first choice. Finally over her attachment to Marcus, she filed for divorce. Later, during a whirlwind affair when Katal was engaged to Carill Savoi, Marcus and Katal were engaged and finally remarried once she was able to see he could fully accept and embrace her children with Una. Previous Spouse(s) Jadzia Dax Marcus met his first wife, Jadzia Dax-Wolfe, while serving on Deep Space Nine. All history pertaining to Dax is the same up until her decision to marry. Unlike the Memory Alpha wiki, Jadzia choose to marry Marcus Wolfe after a long relationship that began while she and Marcus were co-heads of the DS9 science team. She headed up the physical sciences and Marcus was in charge of social sciences. They married and remained together despite frequent visions from the Prophets explaining that their marriage was never meant to be. Regardless of the warnings, the two believed they were Imzadi and that, like Tennyson once wrote, "Tis better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all." Jadzia's death remained the same as the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine series, however she was also pregnant at the time. Born, despite all odds, Jadzia's daughter Karyn Dax-Wolfe survived. Children Marcus has one child with Jadzia Dax named Karyn Dax-Wolfe. She was born on the same day her mother died. Please see link for more information. Marcus has two children with Katal T'Kassus named Benjamin Wolfe CP and Rahne Wolfe. Please see links for more information. Marcus adopted six children from Katal's previous relationships including Mylee Mawiziki-Wolfe, Wolfe-Koran Jatar, N'lani Wolfe, Lauren Wolfe, Luke Wolfe and Farhi Wolfe. Please see their links for more information. Grandchilren Marcus has one grandchild from his adopted daughter Lauren and Eben Dorr named Atticus Dorr. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2356-2360, Marcus completed a four year degree in Religion and Federation Cultures. Military Service Upon graduation from the Academy's undergraduate program with the rank of Ensign, Marcus stayed in San Francisco to pursue his master's and eventual PhD in Religion and Alien Cultures. The advanced degree came with a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant, and Marcus remained to teach at the Academy until 2363, when he took his first starship assignment as a science officer on the USS Fenrir. He transferred to Deep Space Nine in 2371 after a rather embarrassing set back with his Captain and in the hopes of being able to study firsthand the effects of the discovery of the Bajoran Wormhole would have on the Bajoran's religious faith. When the Dominion War started, he served once more for Captain Rainer on the Fenrir as first officer before taking over as Captain when Rainer was killed by a Jem'Hadar during battle. As Captain of the Nebula-class USS Fenrir, Marcus played a key role in helping the Federation to victory in that war. After the war he resigned his commission to focus on fatherhood and a political career. He moved his home to Bajor and upon its entry into the Federation, Marcus was elected as its first representative on the Federation Council. In 2379 he resigned his seat in response to his father-in-law, Praetor T'Kassus, rising to power on Romulus. Leaving Federation space, he joined a faction of Romulans and Remans who hoped for a more democratic and egalitarian Romulan Empire, one that would belong to the Senate and People, not an Empire. His ship was lost in what the Praetor would label a "terrorist action," but it was later found that Marcus had ordered an attack on a biological weapons facility the Praetor had started. He was kept alive by the android Noma and the ship's EMH in a kind of suspended animation until they were later recovered. Transferred first to a hologram and later to a cloned body, he spent two years with serious memory and other mental difficulties before being healed with the aid of J'Pel, T'Pok and his daughter, Karyn in 2383. '''Rank History:' Ensign: 2360-2363 ** Lieutenant: 2363 - 2372 ** Lt. Commander: 2372 - 2374 ** Commander: 2374 - 2374 ** Captain: 2374 - 2379 (Resigned) The Guide A new position made up in ST_deep_Space_9, The Guide served as a mentor to Emissary Benjamin Sisko. Because the will of the prophets was always ambiguous and confusing, Marcus was chosen for his religious background and cunning wit to ensure that their ideas could be properly conveyed. Marcus' placement as the Guide cost him much as their warnings against his marriage went unheeded and Jadzia would die as the "penance" that had to be exacted for the Prophet's help in stopping a fleet of 2800 Dominion ships from entering the Alpha Quadrant. His position as guide would later allow him to acquire a cabin in the countryside near one of Bajor's man monasteries. Leaving the storms of politics and war behind him, Marcus was able to focus on study and on raising his daughter. Category:Todd's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet Category:Social Science Category:USS Fenrir Category:Starfleet Academy Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:July Category:2338 Category:All Characters